J'arrête
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Kyô en a marre de cette hypocrisie générale, il arrête d'écrire. Mais il ignore que c'est trop tard. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il est pris au piège et il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant... Où tout ça va-t-il le mener ?


Ushi... Cette fic est pour toi ! Tu m'as donnée... une petite idée, alors je te la dédie :

J'arrête

_"Travaillez pour la gloire, et qu'un sordide gain_

_Ne soit jamais l'objet d'un illustre écrivain."_

_Nicolas Boileau, Art poétique._

_Ca fait quelques heures, quelques jours que je me demande... Toutes ces questions qui me trottent dans la tête me hantent. je crois avoir enfin la solution :_

**_J'arrête._**

_Ca fait quelques années déjà et pourtant rien n'a changé. Je me répète jours après jours, année après année, mot après mot, chanson après chanson. Je me rends compte que depuis dix ans, je suis entré dans un manège totalement hypocrite, une grande roue impossible à quitter, pas tant qu'on ne prend pas conscience de la supercherie. Maintenant je le sais alors j'ai pris ma décision :_

**_J'arrête._**

_Mon but premier était de m'intégrer, moi, le petit rebus de cette société si égoïste. Je n'ai pas la même façon de parler que les autres, pas la même façon de penser, pas la même façon d'écrire. Malheureusement, seul le dernier point m'a été bénéfique. Tant que c'étaient juste des mots, une simple histoire, une fiction, cela plaisait, je pouvais enfin communiquer. Puis on s'est fait connaître, les incultes croyaient m'aimer, les imbéciles me détestaient car le modèle est mon contraire, et je le revendique. Tout ceci cessera bientôt car :_

**_J'arrête._**

_J'ai essayé de laisser une chance à mon pseudo-talent, j'ai essayé d'écrire encore. Ce n'est pas que je n'y arrive plus, juste que je stagne dans cette perpétuelle insatisfaction personnelle. Les mots se posent sur la feuille, mes yeux se posent sur les mots et les larmes se posent sur mes yeux, puis retombent sur la feuille. Je suis pris dans un cercle sans fin, où la douleur et la solitude sont invitées. J'écrivais pour moi, pour dénoncer les autres. J'ai l'impression que tout s'est inversé : je souffre en écrivant pour rendre heureux mes ignards lecteurs. Ce que je redoutais est arrivé. mais je n'y peux rien, je ne contrôle pas mes textes. Je veux retrouver la maîtrise des mots, je veux reprendre la domination de ma vie ! Le seul moyen, c'est que :_

**_J'arrête._**

_Enfin le jour fatidique. Ce n'est pas que je sois stressé, je me sens... vide. J'arrive en retard, comme à mon habitude, je salue les autres et m'installe. Je ne compte pas leur dire maintenant, une interview est prévue plus tard dans la journée, ça sera parfait. Les secondes s'écoulent et ma voix se pose sur ces mots vides de sens. Les minutes s'écoulent et je crie à plein poumons, extériorisant ma passion bien plus que par des mots. A nos débuts, j'étais plutôt calme, ma voix était douce et mon corps ne portait pas encore de marques. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je n'arrive désespérement pas à faire passer par écrit, j'essaie inutilement de le faire ressentir par des cris, des effets de voix ou toute autre duperie. Les heures s'écoulent et le moment s'approche dangeureusement. Je me lève et prononce fatalement la sentence :_

**_J'arrête._**

_Des regards étonnés se posent sur moi bien que je déteste ça. Mais après tout, comment peuvent-ils le savoir ? Ils ne me connaissent pas. Je quitte la pièce, ils attendent certainement des explications mais je ne leur dois rien, cette décision m'appartient et tant que je la comprends, tout va bien. J'arrive chez moi et m'allonge tranquillement. Ce vide est encore là. Que représente-t-il ? Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi ? Ma seule réponse est mon téléphone qui retentit dans le calme. Je l'éteins, il est inutile. Je réféléchis encore et encore. Suis-je trop égoïste ? Sûrement, mais ils trouveront quelqu'un d'autre à admirer, je n'étais pas à ma place, j'en suis persuadé, c'est pour cela que :_

**_J'ai arrêté._**

_Je me lève lentement et me demande si tout n'était qu'un rêve. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Je ne sais pas mais peu m'importe, finalement. Les rues ont changé, que s'est-il passé ? Je continue ma découverte de ce nouveau lieu. Je vois des bâtiments, des voitures, des personnes, rien d'exceptionnel. Je m'approche d'un groupe de lycéennes pour leur demander ce qu'il s'est passé. Elles ne me répondent pas alors j'insiste. Toujours rien. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de l'une d'elles, ou plutôt j'essaie car ma main traverse son corps. Je ne comprends pas, restant immobile à leurs côtés, je les écoute parler. _"Il a arrêté."_ Qui ? _"Pourquoi ?" _Ca vous regarde ? _"C'est du gachis." _J'vous emmerde ! _"Il ne pense pas à nous !" _Taisez-vous ! _"Quel égoïste !" _Vos gueules ! J'vous en prie... c'est déjà assez difficile... Pourquoi ne me comprenez-vous pas ? Mes larmes coulent mais vous ne les voyez pas, trop absorbées par vos critiques, vous ne voyez pas ma souffrance, tout ce que vous voyez, ce sont ces textes que vous vous enorgueillez de comprendre. Me voilà perdu dans mes pensées... Je suis au studio... je ne me rappelle pas m'y être dirigé... Mes amis sont là et eux non plus n'ont pas l'air de me voir. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! _"Alors il a arrêté." _Non, ça recommence... _"Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?" _Faîtes ce qu'il vous plaît, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! _"On devrait arrêter le groupe..." _Cessez vos conneries ! Continuez à exploiter votre talent ! Vous n'avez qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! _"Il était l'âme du groupe et il nous a lâchement abandonnés !" _NON ! Me faîtes pas culpabiliser ! J'vous en supplie, pas vous... _"Il n'a pas pensé à nous, c'est un lâche !" _J'vous en prie... comprenez-moi... Je ferme les yeux, trop blessé par les propos de mes anciens camarades. Je n'entends plus rien. Lorsque je les rouvre, j'ai encore changé d'endroit sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis en haut d'un immeuble, mais cette fois je suis seul. Non, en fait, j'ai toujours été seul, je l'ai choisi. Ces textes étaient mes seuls liens vers l'extérieur et je les ai coupés. J'avance. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? J'avance. Je sais... Ca ne m'apportait rien, les gens ne me comprenaient pas. J'avance. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui passe pour le méchant. J'avance. J'en ai marre de ces hypocrites. Je saute._

**_J'ai arrêté._**

_De faibles rayons de soleil viennent doucement me réveiller. Un certain temps m'est nécessaire pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, mais malgré tout, un doute persiste. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur mon bureau où une feuille et un crayon semblent m'attendre. Je le prends et écris... tout simplement... comme au début... Je glisse ma nouvelle oeuvre dans une poche et vais travailler. J'entre, pose mon manteau et leur montre mes écrits. Ils me dévisagent avec des yeux ronds et posent leurs questions. Tout est clair, maintenant, je me fiche qu'ils me comprennent. Je les hais d'être ce qu'ils sont et pourtant je souris. Ils me questionnent encore. Je vais rejoindre mon micro en affichant cette certitude insolente. Ils aiment ce que je leur ai montré, moi non, mais je me tais. Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux... Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite dans la vie. Ils sourient alors que je souffre, je ne peux pas leur avouer mes tristes pensées :_

**_Je veux arrêter._**

_"Le plus beau triomphe de l'écrivain est de faire penser ceux qui peuvent penser."_

_Delacroix, Écrits._

FIN

Voila, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! (Surtout toi, Ushi ! J'espère qu'elle te plaît !)

J'attends vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais !

Sur ce, je vais continuer Ecstasy ou je vais vraiment finir par me faire exterminer !

Ryû, fatiguée de tout ça


End file.
